Unravelled
by DanniCat
Summary: Xander never actually left Oxnard. Of course, that does not mean freaky stuff stops happening to him. Imagine getting sent back to a time long before your parents were born. And meeting a certain man who seems vaguely familiar, only now he has a pulse. Xander/Spike


**Slight time line alteration for anyone who is really curious. Basically all I changed was that Xander stayed in Oxnard even after he repaired his car. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

Xander was really wondering where it said that Alexander Harris was supposed to have the shittiest luck in the history of hellmouths. He braced himself up on his elbows to glance around. He had a splitting headache and he quickly realized that he had no idea where he was. With a groan he flopped back down onto the ground and stared at the surprisingly blue sky.

Dancing in Oxnard was not the dream job he wanted and he could not wait to get out of there, but he had people who were supporting him and helping him. More than he could say about the rest of his life. So he had stayed, working construction jobs during the day and a dish washer or occasional dancer at night for a little over a year now, assuming that he would actually have a shot at a normal life. Well you know what they say happens when you assume. With another sigh he sat up and pushed himself to his feet.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore…" He muttered under his breath.

He vaguely recognized the clothing that everyone was wearing and with a groan realized that he had probably been sent back in time. A flash of his clothes in his peripherals confirmed that he had been changed too, which was quite the relief. He started down the street, thankful that he could understand the language. Judging by the fact he was in a city of some sorts, Xander was in Victorian England.

He began his walk around the area he had been dropped in and thought through what had happened to him. You know, passing out drunk in his room and waking up in England. He should probably stick to this part of the town, because more than likely this was where the return was going to happen. Something caught his eye.

Floating in the wind was a piece of newspaper. In a sudden flash of inspiration Xander reached out a hand and pulled it out of the air. The date was June 4, 1879. And didn't that sound familiar. Something about the year was bugging him but Xander let go of it with a sigh and decided to figure it all out later.

Xander looked around carefully stock-piling details, he had no idea how long he was going to be here. He walked up to an inn and slowly stepped through the door. An older woman was sweeping the floor as she caught sight of him. Gratefully she set her broom down and walked over to greet him.

"Good morning. How may I help you today?"

"Good morning to you. I was wondering if you had any work for a young man to partake in?" The smoothness of his voice and the words felt natural to Xander, even as his mind was babbling away.

She gave him a look, "I am sorry, however this is an inn not a workplace for anyone who needs it."

"I apologize for any offense ma'am, I assure you none was meant. I recently arrived and find that I have no place to sleep and no way to pay for one. When I saw your fine establishment I had hoped that I might be able to work here in exchange for a place to sleep."

"Oh."

She bit her lip and seemed to be arguing with herself over something. Finally she nodded.

"Alright then. You can have a room here. I have several things that I need assistance with and I find that your presence is a welcome intrusion."

That said she handed him a broom, "Finish sweeping."

"Thank you, ma'am."

That said Xander took the broom with a smile and began his first job.

(0,0)

The weeks had passed quickly and easily much to the surprise of Xander. Or well, Alexander Lavelle as he was being called. The idea of going by Xander had been rejected after having a third person look at him like he was crazy, besides he always hated 'Harris' anyway. Of course, no matter how fast time moved-Xander was convinced that it was not moving nearly fast enough.

Of course that means that Alexander is a popular young man among the neighborhood. The irony causes Xander to snort and draws attention from some of the other men sitting in the pub. Shaking his head to prevent any questions, Xander turns back to his drink.

He had taken to coming here in the idea hopes that he would drink enough to pass out and he would magically appear back in Sunnydale. After the second failed attempt Xander came just to escape. Never drinking enough to actually get drunk and often nursing one drink all night. The bartender (Tom) came by and he gave a nod in Xander's direction.

After breaking up a fight a couple of nights ago, Xander no longer had to pay for his drinks. That is as long as he continued to be an unpaid bouncer. He glanced around and noticed that everyone in here were the usual customers and none of them seemed inclined to make a scene.

Xander was almost smug about getting free drinks and never actually having to break up another fight. It seemed that for once people saw the way that construction work, along with enough money to eat half-way decently, had toned his body. Of course he was eating even better now and having to walk everywhere sure increases the daily calorie burn. Xander contained his snort this time, he really needed to get non-gay guy friends.

He heard a couple of guys attempting to cover laughter and looked over his shoulder to see what was amusing them. He found the source of the laughter and traced their gaze to find the cause. He bypassed the man standing by the door assuming that the smartly dressed male could not have been the cause then wanted to smack himself.

Of course the geek in the glasses was the cause. How often did people get picked on for that exact reason in his own time? Especially when they looked as innocent as that one had, blonde curly hair wire rimmed glasses, proper clothing, obviously the perfect target. Now if only he could find him again. Glancing back across the crowd Xander eventually found him. Sitting on the edge of the bar finally getting the attention of Tom to get his drink.

Then Xander saw something that he never would have expected. There in front of him was a person he vaguely recognized. It was hovering just outside of his thoughts and he could not get it to click into place. Then a voice breached the connection for him.

"William the bloody-" Xander gasped as it all clicked into place. Spike. In the bar. One fourth the Scourge of Europe. Memories popped unbidden to Xander's mind and he started to reach for the stake he had carved himself out of habit. But judging by the way 'William' was slumped in on himself this was the pre-vamped version

"-Awful poet."

A couple of people snickered and when William fell further into himself Xander was reminded why he detested bullies.

"Aww. What's that matter William? No Cecily to be your muse?"

The pub burst into laughter and Xander rose from his seat on the bar. Several of the regulars moved out of the way and slid back into their own seats, unwilling to face getting thrown out of the pub by Alex.

"Bugger off." Was whispered hoarsely and in a much more polished voice than Xander expected.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" A couple of the bystanders who had yet to notice Xander chuckled and leered at the statement. "You'd be willing to get it any way it came, wouldn't you?"

Xander's fury was palpable, some things apparently never changed. He cleared his throat and the man turned wide-eyed to look at him. Xander briefly ran over all of the different things he would like to do to humiliate this man. A grin reached his face and he gave the man an obvious once over. Well obvious for the three men still standing there. Everyone else leaving the scene of the impending fight. If they had not seen his last fight, they had heard about it.

"All you had to do was ask." He purred and he watched as the man paled and William attempted to cover his shock.

The man stood grasping for words mouth opening and closing without a sound. After a long minute he finally seemed to gain control of himself when he saw Xander's smug grin.

"I did not-"

"I know. And if you know what's good for you- you never will again."

"Alexander. You do not know this man, trust me he-"

"Is a man such as yourself, the only difference I see is that he is willing to speak about things that most people prefer to keep hidden. That is a strength that is stronger than you. I suggest you leave."

"Alexander. I-"

"Out." He raised a hand as if to escort him and the man huffed before walking out of the pub on his own.

Xander collapsed next to Spike. No William. The blonde seemed as though he was still in shock although he appeared to be fighting off a smile. Xander got a questioning look from the bartender and Xander shrugged.

"I've been on the wrong side of a scene like that."

William looked at him with disbelief written across his face and Xander admired the fact that he had no way of knowing that in the past/future he had been the one to do similar things to Xander. The whole concept was confusing beyond anything, even geometry, and Xander let it go with a shake of his head.

"What's the story between you and Cecily?" Sp-William frowned as though figuring that Xander was there to humiliate him.

Xander put his hands up to stop the response and back tracked. "Sorry none of my business. My name is Alexander Lavelle." One hand reached out for a handshake.

"William Pratt." William responded without hesitation and then looked annoyed at himself.

He got up and left without another word to Xander and it pissed Xander off. After all he could have just let it go and not helped at all. Then he realized that something similar had happened to him. Getting saved, needing to be saved, was almost worse than the problem itself. He gave a shrug, he would do it over again if he had to.

(0,0)

Days later William came into the pub again. Several of the men smothered laughter at his entrance but quickly quieted at Xander's glare. With a final look Xander moved over to the blonde. They sat in silence for several hours. Not a word spoken. The silence almost comforting for two men who were used to being abused by others.

Finally William stood to leave and his foot slipped on a mess of a drink that had been spilled long ago. Without a thought Xander caught his arm to steady him. When he was standing on his own Xander reluctantly dropped his hand and let it slide down the fabric of William's shirt. Not as shocked by his actions as he probably should have been, he was startled when William's hand turned palm up and their skin brushed briefly.

William sighed, "Thank you."

Xander accepted the thanks as it was meant to be taken, the only acknowledgement he would get from the prideful William for everything else he had done. He had to admit he was impressed by the man's character. With a nod and a raising of his glass Xander watched as William walked away.

(0,0)

The next day William came back, unusual behavior if the customer's reactions said anything. He sat down away from Xander but made no comments when the man moved to the seat next to him. Tonight the two sat in silence for a single drink before William broke the silence.

"Where are you from, Mr. Lavelle?"

Xander grinned at the question and the name, "A bright sunny place that is about as welcoming as wrong end of a bucking horse."

William chuckled at the imagery, "Sounds lovely."

"The company is not half bad on occasion. Where do you hail from, Mr. Pratt, was it?"

"Pratt, yes. As far as my home, I find myself inclined to view my home as England for the moment."

And the conversation fell mute and eventually William stood from his seat.

"Good evening to you, Mr. Lavelle."

"To you as well, Mr. Pratt."

And William left.

(0,0)

The days went on like that. Conversations growing longer and more intimate as their friendship progressed. Xander heard all about Cecily and how wonderful she was. It got to the point where Xander felt a strange tightening in his chest at the mention of the 'most lovely girl one has ever set eyes upon.' One day when William found himself too inebriated to stand, Xander had walked him to the safety of his front door.

"I want to thank you again, Mr. Lavelle for all of your kind assistance." William went to step away and nearly fell.

Xander caught him around the waist and knocked on the door, hoping that the man had someone there to unlock the door.

"Please, Mr. Pratt, I would like to say that we have become friends in the time since I met you. Call me Alexander, or Alex if you would prefer."

"Thank you Alexander, I would like to offer you the same courtesy."

At that moment the door opened and a maid looked at her drunk master in shock.

"Master William is feeling unwell?"

"Quite. Would you like for me to take him to his room?"

The girl nodded and led the way. After the man had been set down she seemed to have realized her actions.

"Oh! I am dreadfully sorry, sir. But I fear it was not my right to invite you in, please, you must leave."

"I understand, no one will hear about this from me, you have my word."

With a small bow he left the flustered girl and the house behind him. He wondered at how easily he had adapted to the culture of this time. Sure some parts of it were uncomfortable and Xander really missed running water (he walked out to a nearby river in some woods in order to bathe at least every other day- How could these people stand being so dirty?), but it was definitely something he was getting used to.

(0,0)

Almost a year passed since he had been dropped in this time period and Xander found himself inconsolably drunk realizing that he was celebrating his twentieth birthday a hundred and some odd years before he was born. The date had snuck up on him and he was struck with the fear that he would die here and never see his friends again.

William found him slumped up against the bar and for the first time since he met him, William sat next to Xander. No. William sat next to Alexander. He gave a bitter laugh. And William raised a single eyebrow at him. The expression was so like Spike would wear a hundred years from now that Xander's smile fell as he was awash with memories.

"What, may I enquire, has set you to drinking away half of the liquor in the country?" William looked at him.

"It's my birthday." Xander's voice was slurred, "I am very homesick to say the least. And I have absolutely no way of getting back home with my friends."

"What about your family?"

"You mean those alcoholics who believe that I am a worthless piece of shit?" William looked stunned at Xander's words, and Xander realized that he had never spoken like that to Will before, "Sorry Will. I'm a little drunk here. I think I'm going to go back to the inn early tonight."

"As you wish." Xander shivered at the words briefly remembering one of his favorite movies from back home. "Stay safe, will you?"

"I will." And Xander stood and walked from the bar, a glance over his shoulder and he stumbled down the street to the inn.

(0,0)

The next day at the bar, Xander was surprised to see that William was already there.

Tom went to grab him a drink but Xander waved him off with a small smile.

"Are you feeling better today, Alexander?" William was watching Xander carefully.

"Wonderful, compared to yesterday. I apologize for my actions, I do not know what I was thinking."

William smirked, "I do not believe you were." He dismissed it with a wave of his hand, "However, I can say that I understand. Here, come with me."

William stood up and wandered from the pub and out into the back alley. Checking to make sure his stake was in his pocket, Xander followed. William was only a few steps inside the shadows and suddenly seemed exceedingly nervous.

"What is it, William?"

"I… uh… well yesterday I believe that you were upset by the fact that no one was aware that it was your birthday… and…" He cleared his throat, "I would like to give you this…"

Xander looked down at the brown paper wrapped package that he was suddenly holding in his hands. With a smile towards William he pulled apart the paper slowly.

"For goodness sakes, get on with it." William blushed at his words and Xander laughed, "I'm sorry that was-"

"Perfectly fine. I don't get gifts often, I like to savor them. You are not the only one who becomes frustrated due to my actions."

That being said, Xander ripped off the paper. Inside he found a leather bound journal. It was bound in black leather that had a seal pressed into the front. Holding it in the palm of one hand Xander lightly traced the design.

"That's my family's seal. I thought that if you ever planned on travelling that you would have something to remember me by." William was staring avidly at the ground and his face had turned a bright red.

"Thank you." Xander's voice was hoarse.

He rarely got gifts like this, usually people found him old comic books. Most of the time they were ones he already had. This though, this was unique. It was something personal and even though the journal itself was not something he usually would have asked for it was special for William. And that was what made it so wonderful.

A light smile crossed William's face, "I have one just like it, I thought it would be kind of fitting seeing as you make me feel as though you almost understand me in a way no one has before." All of the sudden he shook his head and looked away again.

Xander reached out and tilted William's chin up to look at him. "Thank you. It's wonderful. I've never… Thank you."

William looked up at him with wide eyes and Xander was struck by the innocence the pose suggested. He stepped a little closer and William started to shift his balance only to slip on something under his feet. Xander caught him around the waist and the movement brought them chest to chest. William's hands bracing on Xander's wide shoulders.

Xander looked into the blue eyes until his attention was caught by a pink tongue moistening William's lips. With a quiet sigh he started to lean forward. William's eyes fell closed as he moved to close the distance between them. Xander felt William's warm breath against his lips and then nothing. William pulled out of his arms and Xander looked up in time to see him leaving the alley.

Xander's brain was stuck processing what had just happened. _I almost kissed Spike! No, I almost kissed William. I wanted to kiss William. But then he left, I tried to make him kiss me. Shit, I'm an asshole. _Xander fell against the wall behind him. For a long moment he stood there in the alley staring at the dirty wall.

He pushed himself up and walked back into the bar, journal safely in his pocket. He sat in his usual seat and raised a hand to get Tom's attention.

"I'll have that drink now, if you wouldn't mind, Tom."

(0,0)

The next night, William did not come.

Nor the next night.

Nor the next.

And each night Alexander drank himself to oblivion cursing his stupidity and missing William, and staggered back to the inn alone.

(0,0)

A week later he saw him again, this time at a party he had been invited to after fixing the host's something or other. He had not wanted to come. Until he heard the man say that everyone who was everyone would be there. So he came, hopeful and sober for the first time in over a week.

He met Cecily that night, she was pretty enough he thought, but she was also vain. That same night she shattered poor William. When William was laughed out of the door by the same men who seemed to enjoy ruining him, Xander barely controlled his anger. He tossed back the rest of his drink without thought and headed after his blonde. The first person who tried to stop him got a punch in the stomach for his troubles. Ignoring the shouts of anger and disappointment behind him, Xander chased William.

He watched from a small distance as he ran into three people Xander did not recognize.

"Bloody… Watch where you're going!" and continued down the street tearing the piece of paper in his hand.

He watched as the dark haired female looked at him as he approached. Her thin face reminded him of someone. He looked closely and she smiled at him in amusement. Her lips widened and her eyes flashed gold. Xander realized that his life was meant to go to hell. The dark haired vampire turned to talk to the male next to her.

He drew closer against his better judgment and caught a few words.

"…the kitten, Daddy… A white knight outside his realm…"

A groan fell from Xander's lips at the words. Looks like he found the rest of the Scourge. Drusilla disappeared after William moving faster than he could track. Angelus stepped in front of him, Darla at his side.

"A white knight, huh?"

Angelus reached a powerful hand out and wrapped it around Xander's collar. Within seconds he pulled his hand back with a suppressed cry. He looked at the palm of his hand. Several crosses were burnt into his skin. Xander was suddenly grateful for the foresight of getting those particular buttons on his coat. A second later he had a flask of holy water in one hand and a stake in the other.

"Your words, Angelus, not mine."

The vampire actually looked shocked for a moment, staring down at his hand, and Xander continued talking before the vampire could recover.

"Darla. I wish I could say I was glad to see you. But I can't. Dru is about to sire a distraught poet, in case you were wondering, but I wouldn't stop her. William the Bloody will be a bloodthirsty vamp and live up to his name. Spike will take down two Slayers and the Hellmouth. He'll do the Aurelius line proud."

"Childe. I think this one can stand to disappear forever, don't you?" Darla's words were coated in venom.

"Please Sire. I believe that it would be best to listen to Dru. After all, that is why you keep her around."

Thankful that they were outside the inn, Xander backed away towards the door. He knew William was dead, or undead, but that did not mean he planned on following him. Unable to resist the final dig, he called out to Angelus as he stepped backwards through the door.

"Knew there was a reason I liked you." Xander paused just inside the door, "Wait know I didn't. See you in a century Dead Boy."

Angelus and Darla both looked shocked at the human's daring. Darla recovered first and cried out in fury before flinging herself at the door. The barrier through her back into Angelus' arms.

"The Inn is the owner's house. She merely rents out rooms." He said with a smirk.

Shutting the door on their faces Xander wandered up to his room. Reminding himself to not go out after dark tomorrow. Or ever.

(0,0)

Two days later Xander was back in his usual seat inside the pub. For whatever reason, he felt that it was his responsibility to be here. An hour after the sunset, he discovered why.

It was the laughter that caught his attention. The sound familiar and he turned without thinking to look at the door. The man looked like William Pratt, but judging by the confidence and the knowing grin. It was William the Bloody who stood inside the door.

Xander waited until the massacre began. As William turned on his tormentors Xander turned to Tom. He whispered instructions and gave the man a shove to get him moving. That done, he began grabbing men who would not be missed by the rampaging vampire and began pushing them towards the now open back door. He told them to head to the other street. His trained eyes noticing the three figures standing guard outside the front door.

Everyone was out now. Making sure that everyone followed his directions, Xander began to move towards the back himself. There was no way that he could fight William. Even if he had a chance at winning, the vampire would always remind him of the kind man who gave him a journal. Out of nowhere a hand landed on his shoulder. A sudden weight that nearly had his knees buckling.

"Look what I found, William."

Angelus' voice called a groan out of Xander.

"This one seems to think that he can outsmart us."

William turned to look at Xander a feral grin on his true face. Xander went limp and felt surrender flowing through his blood. When William's eyes fell on Xander his grin slipped, along with his game face, and he almost fell into an embarrassed smile.

"Here Childe. You will need your strength." Angelus shoved Xander forward.

Xander fell to his knees and William bent over him. A hand on one shoulder and the other locked in his hair. Without thought, Xander grabbed ahold of William's wrists were they held him, not fighting, just holding. William noticed the difference and there was confusion in his eyes.

"I can't fight you." Xander whispered so softly he was sure the others did not hear him.

"I know." William looked at him and gave a resigned sigh, "I'm sorry."

Almost gently, William pulled on Xander's hair, Xander relaxed into the hold and exposed his neck to the man he was pretty sure he loved. William brushed an apologetic kiss against his jugular and shifted again. Xander felt the fangs grow and could not help tightening his grip on William's wrists.

Suddenly he was consumed with a burning pain as the fangs bit into his neck. A fire raged through his veins and Xander whimpered. He felt the suction as William swallowed and just as suddenly the pain disappeared. The fire turned to pleasure and another whimper fell from Xander's lips.

A cry ripped through the air and William pulled back from Xander's neck. Angelus cursed and flew out of the bar a cackling Drusilla danced through the door following her Sire after Darla's cry. William placed a soft kiss against Xander's neck as he pulled back licking the wound clean.

"It seems as though the fates are on your side, dear Alexander."

Xander smiled slightly dizzy from the blood loss.

William leaned close as Xander's visions started to fade, "Read the journal, Alexander."

A pair of soft lips brushed against his forehead and all went black.

(0,0)

Xander woke up under a familiar roof and looked at a strange ceiling. Not understanding.

Had it all been a dream?

All of the sudden a shriek cut through the fog in his head. Xander's head fell to the side and he saw a familiar head of red hair before he felt a sudden weight fall against him.

"Xander! You're awake!We were so worried! Cause like we got a call from the police saying that you were missing and then we could not find you anywhere. So Giles let me use magic to see if we could find you, and I totally tracked you back over a century. Then we had to do a whole bunch of research, it's been like a year and we were so worried. But the spell worked and we pulled you back. Only you were all unconscious and it took you forever to wake up and I could not stand the idea that you were really gone. Actually we were terrified when we saw your scar and we were so glad when we did not have to invite you into Giles' place. And-"

"Xander!" The brunette had never been so happy to hear Buffy's voice. "Oh thank goodness! Your awake! We've been so worried ever since we pulled you back…"

Xander groaned and his head fell back against the pillow when Buffy started babbling. Unable to draw on the energy to speak he figured he was destined to suffer.

"You daft, bints! You're going to tempt him to go back if you don't shut it!"

That voice brought Xander forward.

"William?"

"I'm here Xander." Xander tried to shake his head at Willow.

Confused as to why Willow was answering he tried again, "William…"

"Will-oh. Don't you remember me?" She sounded hurt.

He gave her a reassuring smile, "Willow."

She smiled back and sounded like she was crying. At that moment he realized why they did not know who he was talking about. So he tried again with a new name."

"Spike?"

The room went dead silent as the two girls looked at eachother.

"Spike is in the living room, mooching blood off of Giles as always." Buffy enunciated clearly.

Xander shook his head again, proud of himself when it moved more than before.

"What do you want Xander?" Buffy sounded wary.

"Spike?"

Buffy frowned but left the room. Xander called out for Spike again. Willow moved so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed. He felt his hand being held firmly in her two smaller hands. She smiled down at him. And he squeezed her hands and tried to sit up. She moved to help him and they struggled for a few moments until he was sitting propped up against a mountain of pillows.

Spike's voice reached Xander's ears as he was settling in. The insults made him smile as he thought of the William had been shy as he let inappropriate words slip out. The blonde hair appeared inside the door and Xander decided that the punk look suited Spike far better than the Victorian style had.

"Bloody wanker. Don't know why I have to be here. Not like he would really care whether I was or not. Doesn't even know the shit I've gone through this last year or so…"

His voice trailed off as he looked at Xander. He seemed to recognize something but he shook his head.

"What do you want, wanker?"

Xander smiled, "You're okay."

One of Spike's eyebrows lifted and he looked between the two girls searching for a translation. Both of the girls shook their head, not having an explanation.

"You look better like this."

His eyebrows pulled closer together and it looked exactly like William, Xander smiled.

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about pet?"

Xander's smile grew, "Better like this. You did not look that great as Victorian-guy."

All of the sudden Spike was in game face and leaning over Xander, "Don't say anything! I don't know what you think you know, but shut up."

Seeing Spike that close Xander arched his neck instinctively bringing it closer to the fangs. Spike's face turned into a disapproving sneer as he leaned closer and looked at the bite.

"Need someone to finish the job? Addicted to the bite now, hmm?"

Xander was suddenly terrified. Spike was breathing heavily right above him and all traces of William were gone. Spike took a deep breath, probably to rant again, and froze. His eyes locked on Xander's neck even as Buffy threw him across the room.

"How?" Spike's voice was a whisper.

"You-"

"What the hell is wrong with you Spike?!" Buffy cut Xander off and without another word Spike glared at Buffy and left the room.

Xander felt his face crumple into despair as he struggled to get up and follow Spike. Without hesitation the two girls were on him holding him against the bed. Xander fought until he heard the front door slam and knew that Spike was gone. He collapsed against the bed and his two best friends collapsed on top of him.

"Xander! What is going on with you?" Willow's voice sounded worried.

Mutely Xander shook his head and looked over at the darkened window opposite the door.

(0,0)

A week later, Xander still had not said a word except to thank his three care takers for food and water. Gradually he had regained his strength and was finally standing on his own.

Apparently blood loss and time travel were not a good mix. _ Best put that in the handbook._ Xander thought without his usual happy attitude. The girls had found his journal and thankfully had left it unopened while they placed it on the bedside table. Where it mocked him.

As soon as Xander was able to sit on his own, he reached for the black book. Pulling the leather string the kept it closed Xander freed the cover. With a deep breath Xander lifted the cover and looked at the first page. The tears that filled his eyes could not be stopped, and he took in a ragged breath before repeating the words out loud:

"Dear Alexander,

"Oh that it were possible for the sun to pause.

"For time to freeze with curtains drawn.

"Birds forever to sing their songs of dawn.

"As the world waits against nature's laws.

"But alas! It is not to be for the world goes on.

"And though I wish for a friendship eternal.

"The sun will continue to rise and fall.

"My only consolation is that you will remain.

"Even as I succumb to the Devil's domain.

"Yours,

"William Pratt"

The irony and the truth of the poem was great and Xander hoped that the words would come true in part. It seemed as though his world had shifted during his time in the past. It turns out that, like William, he was seeking an eternal relationship with William the Bloody. The only question was, what kind of relationship would it become?

(0,0)

"Come on, Xander. Giles says that you should be able to go for a walk outside now. You know, fresh air and all that."

Xander sighed, "Maybe tomorrow, Buff."

Buffy nodded and left the room, obviously moping. He heard her say good night to Giles and listened as the Watcher listened to music while he read something. When he heard the music click off, he rolled onto his side with his back to the door.

Giles climbed the stairs and Xander listened as the door opened so that Giles could look in on him.

"I suggest that you leave within the hour, usually Buffy will be by after that if something goes wrong during patrol. It should give you enough time to get clear of here, just in case."

Flabbergasted, Xander rolled over to look at the Watcher. Mouth hanging open he watched as Giles smirked.

"You've been walking on your own for a while now, it only made since that you would go looking for your vampire." Giles held up a hand to stall Xander's protests, "I do not approve, but Spike has been driving all of us mad since he saw his bite on you. I doubt the girls know, but I will cover for you until the morning."

"Aren't you going to remind me about 'vampires equal bad' and all of that?"

Giles shook his head a light grin on his lips, "Trust me, I understand the draw of the bad boy. I also know that Spike will not hurt you, if you really have his mark?" Xander nodded slowly, "Then you'll be fine. Go."

Smiling now Xander stood and slid shoes onto his feet, already dressed for a quick escape. He slid past Giles who gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. He told him which crypt Spike was using at the moment and the boy nodded before hugging the Watcher quickly.

Giles stood stunned and only barely managed to return the boy's smile before Xander slipped out the door and into the darkness beyond. With a sigh and a glance heavenward Giles slid into his own bed and turned out the lights.

(0,0)

Xander was standing outside Spike's crypt. He really had no idea how Spike was going to react to this and was not sure that he wanted to know. In fact he was pretty sure he was having a panic attack outside Spike's crypt. The gang had filled him in on what exactly happened to get Spike chipped and Xander was furious.

But none of that mattered at the moment. Xander's hand was frozen in mid-air about an inch from the solid wood that protected Spike's home. Xander thought of all the times Spike had avoided coming to Giles' place and nearly backed away from the door. The idea that the vampire may not want him was terrifying.

He knew it was not William. To be honest he was glad. As much as he liked caring for others, it would be nice to have the chance to be taken care of. Plus if the chip was true and Spike could not hurt humans than Xander seemed to be able to protect Spike at least a little bit.

Finally, Xander let his raised fist fall. A few quiet raps on the door later, Xander stood biting his lip hoping that it would open.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to actually knock." Xander jumped three feet and turned to look at Spike a hand over his heart.

"Damn it, Spike!" He took a couple of deep breaths to slow his breathing, "Are you trying to kill me?!"

Spike looked smug for all of three seconds before it fell away, "Apparently not."

He reached out a hand and brushed it along the scar on Xander's neck. Xander leaned into the touch without thinking about it, pressing against the hand.

Spike sighed, "How on earth did you get my bite on you? It's not like I go around biting people and letting them go! In fact, I think the last time I did that it was long before you were born."

Xander bit his lip and shifted back and forth, "Did you happen to listen to when they brought me back from?"

Spike nodded, "Early 1800's, don't even know if California was a territory then…"

Xander took a deep breath, "Me either, I was in England."

Spike brightened, "Did you see all of the damage the Scourge caused? We were unstoppable!"

Xander shook his head slowly, "I was there before the Scourge, or well I guess with or during would be more appropriate."

Spike's head tilted to the side, "What are you talking about whelp?"

One hand reached up to pull through Xander's longer hair, pulling it free from the tie holding it back.

"I was there about the same time as William Pratt. I met him. We became friends, until I screwed the whole thing up."

Somehow the dead man in front of him grew paler, "Nope. Imagining something you are. Would have remembered a fool named Xander."

Xander looked down and slowly shook his head, "Wasn't Xander."

Spike grew furious within a heartbeat, "Who the hell were you then?!"

"Alexander Lavelle."

The name caught Spike's attention and the vampire moved closer until a hand gripped him under the chin. "I don't know how you learned that name, but I do not appreciate you lying about this."

Spike dropped his hand and moved around Xander and into his crypt. Xander reached out a hand to talk to him but was rewarded with a smack on the back of his hand. And a pained growl as Spike held a hand to his head.

"Just get out, Harris. Your practical joke failed. I'm not I the mood to play games."

"It's not…"

"Not what? Not going the way you planned? Not getting the laughs you wanted? Not getting the hell out of the one place I have left to call home?!"

Xander reached into his pocket and pulled out the journal, "Do you still have the matching one?"

At the sight of the journal, Spike's mouth fell open. The vampire ran down the stairs and into his room without a word. Sighing and fighting back inexplicable tears, Xander turned to leave the crypt. A cold hand fell onto his shoulder reminding him vividly of what for him had happened only a few weeks ago.

Xander turned to see Spike holding his journal and looking at the one Xander was holding. Unlike Xander's, Spike's journal had faded and grow old with time. The edges of browned paper looked like they were falling out of the worn black cover.

"I read the poem. I thought it was ironic. Please say that you are not going to kick me out."

Spike shook his head, "Why are you here?"

"Don't know really, just needed to talk to you."

"I'm not William anymore."

"Really?!" Xander did his best sarcastic voice, "Shit, I hadn't noticed. I guess here is where I point out that I'm not really Alexander."

"Do you know why your bite scarred?

The question threw Xander, "I thought they all did."

Spike shook his head, "Since you lived, the only way it would have scarred was if you _wanted_ it to."

"I did." Spiked looked at him in shock, "I wanted it to prove that everything actually happened, even if you are just going to through me out."

"Did you know that you are the person who first showed me that I liked males as much as I did females?" At Xander's headshake Spike continued, "'T's true. Terrified me at the time. Thought I was going crazy, going to go to hell because of it."

"Spike-"

"Do you know how many people I've killed? I'm no longer the weak, helpless poet."

"I know, Spike-"

"So why are you here? We're two different people, mate. You can't want both of us."

Xander reached out a hand and placed a finger over Spike's lips.

"I like William because he was so innocent," Spike shifted and Xander grabbed his hand to keep him from going anywhere, "Because he needed me to protect him. I like Spike because he has seen what the world has to offer, because he can take care of me, and I will never have to hide anything from him."

He stepped closer and tilted his head down towards Spike's.

"I want to kiss you now. I never got the chance to kiss William. Please?"

Spike swallowed and nodded slowly still unsure as to what was happening. Xander grinned triumphantly and placed a hand under Spike's chin before leaning in and chastely brushing his lips against Spike's.


End file.
